Archangel
by Perseus12
Summary: Two times, Claudia Reyne Potter was abandoned by her own family and relative. Japanese couple adopted her as their own daughter and her new name Shiori Ryoko Hazama. (FutaFemHarry) Shiori x Harem. Dumbldore bashing. Voldemort bashing.
1. Bio & Timeline

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Young Justice.

**Pairing:** FutaFemHarry Potter x Harem.

**-x X x-**

Character & History profile:

**Shiori Ryoko Hazama**

**Former name:** Claudia Reyne Potter

**Appearance:** Think Claudia Levantine from **_Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru_**

**Alias:** General's Daughter, Witchdoctor's Daughter, Owner-san, Tomboy Witch, Angel of Death

**Code name:** Archangel

**Race:** Human

**Gender:** Female

**Reaction:**

Hostile - Albus Dumbledore, Order of the Phoenix, Potter Family, Dursley Family, Voldemort, Death Eaters, The Light, Justice League, Purebloods (radical/supremacist), Darkseid, Molesters, Blackmailers, Rapists, Corrupt Police, Corrupt Politicians

Friendly - Goblins, Rubeus Hagrid, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Minerva McGonagall, Youji Itami, Japanese Self-Defense Force, Nicolas Flamel, Perenelle Flamel, Purebloods (moderate), Sunako Nakahara, White Owl Café employees, Western Restaurant Nekoya, Flying Puppy, Izakaya Nobu

**Weapon:**

Sword of Judgement

**Occupation:**

Apprentice of Tsuruko Aoyama (former)

Student of Kyoto Magical Academy (former)

Leader of Ala Caesitas (Blue Wing)

Owner of White Owl Cafe

**Mentor(s):** Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Eishun Konoe, Tsuruko Aoyama, Nicolas Flamel

**Family:**

Koichiro Hazama – Adopted father

Mikado Hazama nee Ryoko – Adopted mother

Sirius Black – Godfather

Remus Lupin – Godfather

Lily Potter nee Evans – Mother (former)

James Potter – Father (former)

Rupert James Potter – Brother (former)

Petunia Dursley nee Evans – Aunt (former)

Vernon Dursley – Uncle (former)

Marge Dursley – Aunt (former)

Dudley Dursley – Cousin (former)

**Companion(s):**

Hedwig (Snowy owl)

Ahri (Nine-Tailed Fox)

Yorihime (Basilisk)

Toyohime (Basilisk)

**Outfit:** Think Claudia/Shiori wearing Athena's outfit from **_Angelic Layer _**while her wings spread as she holding **_Sword of Judgment_** from **_Transformers: Age of Extinction_** and **_Transformers: The Last Knight_**

**-x X x-**

Age 1:

-Claudia Reyne Potter was abandoned by James and Lily Potter to raise Rupert James Potter who was declared "The Boy-Who-Lived" by Albus Dumbledore, Leader of Order of the Phoenix and so-called Leader of Light. Baby Claudia was left by Albus at her relative home, Dursley House.

Age 3:

-Claudia was abandoned once again by Dursleys at Tokyo, Japan. But Lady Luck is on her side, she was found and adopted by Japanese couple Witchdoctor Mikado Ryoko and JSDF General Koichiro Hazama. Her scar on her forehead which house of Voldemort's soul piece was removed by the goblins. Her Japanese name Shiori Ryoko Hazama and she very happy of her life.

Age 5:

-Shiori and her adoptive family were having a picnic at Sakura Tree, she heard a whimpering animal as she follow the sound and she found a wounded female nine-tailed fox kit as she shouted her parents and they brought back to her adoptive mother's magical clinic. Shiori help for taking care the fox to bring to its health. Few days later, the fox was feeling better and she approached Shiori as she named her new fox familiar, Ahri the Nine-Tailed Fox.

Age 6:

-Claudia/Shiori attended at Kindergarten School and made friend with Sunako Nakahara, heiress of Nakahara Group. Claudia's/Shiori's birthday was spectacular, she was very happy for the first time since her relatives (Dursleys) always celebrating their only Duddykins aka Dudley Dursley and now she received many gifts including Sunako who brought her Tiffany Valentine doll (bride of Chucky) which she accepts her gift. Her mother gave her a gift of two female basilisks and she named them, Yorhime and Toyohime, which surprise everyone at the party that she speaks Parseltongue.

Age 8:

-Remus and Sirius found their goddaughter as they explained her former family back on Britain. Her brother Rupert become spoiled brat of the family as his head filled of fame and popularity as he always wanted anything like the Nimbus 2000 broomstick or other things. James and Lily delusionally following Albus' Greater Good nonesense as he stated about the Purebloods who were Death Eaters, _"They must be redeemed"_ or _"Give them second chance"_. Bah! They had enough of Albus' manipulations as they wanted to find Claudia who was now Shiori which they still accepts her.

Age 11:

-Shiori attended at Kyoto Magical Academy. She bought a beautiful white owl named Hedwig and she beame part of the family. She was called by Gringotts Bank Japanese Branch which Shiori fainted herself after hearing while her adoptive parents and godparents. . . well, they just widened their eyes in shocked while the goblins just snickers of their customers' faces.

Age 15:

-Shiori trained by Tsuruko Aoyama of Shinmei-ryu School Dojo.

Age 18:

-Shiori opened her own café business called "White Owl Cafe" named after her pet familiar snowy white Hedwig which the owl puff smugly as Shiori's other familiars just rolled their eyes.

Age 20:

-This is the beginning of the story.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N:** I'll continue the next chapter.


	2. Archangel, Shiori and the Purple Maiden

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Young Justice.

**Pairing:** FutaFemHarry Potter x Harem.

**Author's Note: **I wanna say I apologise of my absences. I'm having writer's black and laziness stops me making new chapters and stories. I wanna say that I'm still gonna continue making.

**-x X x-**

**Chapter 1**

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Tokyo, Japan**_

_A 23 year old English Teacher Rumiko Hounjou was stuck in an alley way surrounded by a bunch of gangsters._

"_Leave me alone. . ." The young adult Rumiko beg as she was surrounded by gangsters. ". . . let me go home!"_

"_That's just it, ojou-chan. . ." One of the gangsters who was bald and obesse, and a leader said as he lick his lips leering at body. ". . . because no one can hear you scream." He finished as he looked at two of his of his thugs ". . . hold her!" He yelled as two gangsters, Rumiko but before they got close to her, someone from above jumped in front of Rumiko and proceeded to kick the two gangsters away. _

"_What?" The bald leader said as he looked at the person, who kicked his men away. The person in front of him was a woman in her 20's, she had long brown hair and her eyes shadowed by the helmet she wore. She was wearing a white and blue armor, pointy shoulder pads, combat skirt, long combat gloves and high boots reaching her knee. (__**A/N:**__ Appearance of Athena from __**Angelic Layer**__)_

_"Who the hell are you?!" He shouted to the person. _

"_Someone who doesn't like it, when a group of fiends gonna rape this woman, which I DESPISE! " The mysterious person said with anger which her eyes turned red like a demoness that send chills to the bald leader and the gangsters. "Now you have two options: either both you and your friends leave peacefully or you can die by me, its your choice."_

_The leader smirked as she laughed at the mysterious woman. "If you hadn't notice," The bald man said arrogantly spreading his arms showing dozen of gangsters. ". . . you're out numbered, take her boys!" He ordered his men as they charged the mysterious woman._

"_You asked for it!" The armored woman as she sheathed her sword, the Sword of Judgement, and she charged to the gangsters._

_**-Five minutes later-**_

_Rumiko looked in shock at what she was seeing. In front of her was a massacre, all of the gangsters including the bald leader lied dead on the ground floor with chopping pieces, arms, legs, and blood on it as the mysterious woman standing over them, wiping her bloody sword with a piece of clothe from the gangsters and unsheathed her sword back on scabbard. The armored woman then turned her head and looked at the young English teacher._

"_Are you alright?" The mysterious woman asks_ Rumiko as she _nodded her head. "Yes I'm fine." She said. "Thank you for saving me."_

_The mysterious woman smiled at her. "Your welcome." She said as she hears the approaching vehicle. "Ah, our transportation is here." She finished as she lend her hand to her. "I'll take you home, milady."_

Rumiko decided to trust her since she save her life from raping gangsters. "Okay." She reach the woman's hand as she lift her to stand.

_The vehicle was Tokyo JPN Taxi as it stops and the door opens. The mysterious woman turned and smiled at Rumiko. "Come inside please." She said as she went inside the taxi as the teacher followed her inside as well._

"Drive." She said to the driver as he nodded and drive to the road.

"You are probably busy. You can just drop me off anywhere. . ." It was silence for a few minutes on the drive as Rumiko said to the white and blue armored lady beside her, but she interrupted.

"You're Miss Rumiko Hounjou, a teacher in English Class at Shinonome Academy." Rumiko widen her eyes in shocked of how this mysterious heroine knows her as she replied. "Yes."

"I've saved your life, Rumiko Hounjou. It now belongs to me."

"It does?" She said in curiousity as the mysterious woman continues.

"You'll become one of my agents like dozens of others all over the world."

"Could I ask my sister about this?" Rumiko said to her in concern. "No!" The mysterious woman shouted to her while the driver made a different direction on the road as he whistle in astonishment. Rumiko was stunned of her savior as she sighed.

"Mister Yashuhara Maehara here. . ." The name of the driver look at back as he nodded to her and look back to the road driving. ". . . will instruct you in the way in which I will contact you should I require your assistance. When you hear one of my agents say, _**"A heart without dreams" **_you will respond."

"_**"Is like a bird without feathers" **_This will identify you to each other. Do you understand?" She said in serious to Rumiko to recite those words.

"_A heart without dreams, Is like a bird without feathers_" She recite those words to remember as she look to her savior and asks. "Tell me one thing. How did you know what was happening to me? How did you know who I am?"

"The Archangel knows, my dear." She giggles first and laughing followed with Mister Yashuhara as Rumiko widen her eyes in shocked that her mysterious angelic savior was Archangel. THE Archngel!

They arrive to their destination as the door opens, Rumiko came out followed by Yashuhara as she bows to her savior. "Thank you." The Archangel nodded with a smile on her face. "That's the Archangel! I mean, that's the Archangel!" Rumiko began to speak fastly to the taxi driver.

"You're a pretty smart girl." He chuckles to the teacher as she keeps continue. "I heard rumors in the paper, on the radio, on the tv. But I thought it was just talk. I didn't think she existed."

"She doesn't. Get it?" Maehara put silver ring on to her finger. "Don't ever take it off." Rumiko look at the ring with the design of silver feather around and blue diamond on it.

"Wait a minute. Who are you?" She asks to the taxi driver again in question which he respond back. "Somebody who owes her his life." Yashuhara showed his hand with a silver ring on his finger on it like her. "Somebody just like you." He went inside to the driver's seat as he drove while Rumiko herself went inside the building of her apartment.

"What a night." She started to squeal as she jumps and raising her arms in the air. "I personally meet the Archangel!"

Inside the taxi, where the Archangel removed her helmet revealing a young woman with brown hair and green eyes who was Shiori Ryoko Hazama as she yawned.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" Yashuhara in driver's seat asks his employer in concern as Shiori replied back her agent.

"Yes, I'm alright, Yashuhara. Take me home, its been one heck of a night." Yashuhara nodded as he drive her to her family home.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**-Next day-**

**Akihabara, Tokyo**

Within Akihabara Electric Town, a popular and famous maid café called White Owl Café (**A/N: **Think of Pia Carrot Café from **_Welcome to Pia Carrot!_**), founded and owned by Shiori Ryoko Hazama. Dozens of employees are teenagers and young adult, male and female, working there together as they served the needs of the customers, tourists and otakus around them. A snowy owl on the perch was Hedwig and she's the café's mascot which some people allowed stroke her feathers, some people taking selfies, and some people didn't like to get bitten or clawed of her bad side. There's also Ahri the Nine-Tailed Fox who was resting on her comfy pillow which some kids were allowed to touched her furry tails, some girls wearing fox hairbands (or kitsune mimi) taking selfies alongside with Ahri, and an old artist with the permission of Shiori allowed him to paint the Nine-Tailed Fox. Two female pythons names are Yorihime and Toyohime, which are basilisks, inside a large glass case resting without disturbance, some people allowed to take pictures, some brave allowed to touched, and lastly an American tourist name Barry Manilow tried pythons of mice without success, but they woke seeing a big mices as they bite both of his hands as Barry scream making a comedy scene and successfully removed the throw the pythons to the two robbers as they wrapped their necks and the audience around them clapping the show.

_-"The identity of the cadavering body is Yabu Makanatsuki, the son of Doro Makanatsuki, the leader of Makanatsuki Gang. Witnessed_ _by_ _Rumiko Hounjou__ saying that it was done by the mysterious vigilante heroine, Archangel. . ."-_

"Yeah, Archangel-sama rocks!" Ai Miori, a manga artist and an employee of White Owl Café, was cheering her heroine and her idol as she jumps while breasts bouncing as boys blushed in secret she had a huge crush of her beloved angelic heroine. Her eye color is violet, hair color is orange, her hair reaching on her waist, and finally her breast is E-Cupped.

"Ahem!" She stopped as she turned around looking at the serious face of an blonde employee named Hanako Suzuki and her maiden name Reisa as she look at her fellow maid colleague. Her eye color is brown, hair color is yellow/blonde, her hair reaching on her neck, her breast is E-Cupped.

"Hey there, Reisa." She nervously said with sweat dripping. Reisa sigh and she said. "Please don't shout inside the café during our break, Ai. Understood!" She sternly said in serious as Ai and other employees got up and going to eat lunch as Reisa herself watched the image of Archangel which her heart beat and her cheeks blush.

"Oh, how majestic and beautiful you are, Archangel-sama." Hanako declare it with passion to her heroine.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Shiori's office**

Inside the of the manager, Shiori was signing some documents of her paperwork since she's the owner of the establishment. She had to account the finance, checking the café productions, and making paychecks to her employees. It was very hard for her, but she can really do it as she look the picture of her adoptive family and her god parents, Sirius and Remus, which was taken on her FIRST birthday party.

She was really happy that day, when her relatives, the Dursleys, abandoned her to the Land of the Rising Sun since they don't want a 'freak' in their home on UK. Lady Luck was on her side when a witch doctor named Mikado Hazama nee Ryoko who was the owner of Tokyo Magical Clinic, asking her why a British witch alone and she answers her that her relatives abandoned like her own parents did to her which was heartbroken to hear for Mikado that a child disowned and abandoned by her own blood. She decided to bring her home where her husband, Koichiro Hazama, who was a muggle military officer of the Japanese Self Defense Force. After their discussion, they've decided to adopted her as her own daughter which they wanted a child for long time and she accepts them happily.

Months later, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, finally found their long lost goddaughter who was now adopted by Hazama-Ryoko Family. Both of them, broke ties to the Potters and Albus Dumbledore, and become part of Shiori's life as they're now official aurors to the Japanese Ministry of Magic.

Sirius Black, who found himself a beautiful muggle Sayoko Kagami, later Sayoko Black nee Kagami, who was a fashion designer and become a stepfather of three teenage daughters: Miu, Fubuki, and Haruka which they accept him as part of the family and Sirius become very overprotective father to her newly stepdaughters. He swear if a pervert or molesters ever tried to harm his family, they'll shall the wrath of the Marauder which Shiori laughed of her pranking godfather.

Remus Lupin, who also married a muggle widow name Hana Okamizuka, later Hana Lupin nee Okamizuka, who was the mother of Yuki and Ame. Both of them can transform into a wolf and they accept Remus as their stepfather since he has the smell and blood of a wolf, and he was very happy that he found happiness and a family of his own. She chuckles as she remembers the other night that Remus invited her and her family to a family dinner at their home, she meets the adorable rascals which they transform into wolves and she hug them both; Remus, Hana, Koichiro and Mikado laughed at them of their cuteness.

She heard the knock of the door. "Excuse me, Miss Hazama." Shiori replied. "Come in." The door open revealing Miwako Shirasaki, her maiden café name Yuzuki, she's the heiress of Shirasaki Group and she's a college student studying criminology. Her eye color is blue, hair color is purple, her hair reaching on her chest, her breast is E-Cupped.

Shiori observed the heiress and her maid uniform is very _astonishing_. She had _nefarious _plans for her as she made her move. "Are you going to lunch, Miwako?"

"Yes, ma'am." She said as she saw her employer standing from her desk and approaching in front of her. Their eyes are met, Miwako can't stopped looking those beautiful emerald eyes and she raise her hand on Miwako's chin then she kiss her on the lips. She widen her in shocked, she felt her kiss on her as she hug her employer feeling the heat of her body. After minutes of heating passion, they detached leaving of a saliva bridge between them as they catching their breathe. Shiori secretly casting a silence spell around the office.

**Start: ****_Lemon scene_**

"Would you like to _lunch~ _with me, Miwako?" Shiori sexily 'asks' her as the Shirasaki heiress had no other choice to nod. They bagan to strip their clothes showing their naked bodies, Miwako showing her body to her emerald employer as she covering her breasts while Shiori also showing her body to her and her 13-inched cock which Miwako gulping of saliva. Shiori was sitting on her desk as she display her cock to her.

"Come _eat_, Miwako." She said to her as Miwako approach her and bending in front of employer's cock. She holds Shiori's cock as she began stroking gently hearing her moan, she lick the top of her cock and swallowing the cock, she began sucking/bopping up-and-down while Shiori holding Miwako's head. She detached her cock as Shiori look at her curious. "What's wrong?"

"I wanna do this." Miwako lifting her breasts as she covered her emerald employer's cock making a sandwhich. She began stroking with Shiori moan more. "You're breasts are so soft, Miwako!" She said as she groping her own breast moaning as Miwako continue stroking and sucking her cock until.

"Miwako, I'm CUMMING!" Shiori bursts her milk/semen to Miwako's mouth and throat as she continuing bursting, Miwako having a hard time to swallow her milk as it spills from her mouth. Shiori detached as bursts her milk on to Miwako's face and her body as they catching their breathe. The Shirasaki heiress licking her breasts filled of Shiori's 'milk'. "You're milk is delicious~, Miss Hazama." She see her cock become hard as she giggle and she turned around and bend down in four then showing her pussy to Shiori.

"I'm ready, _mistress~_." She said huskily as she waving her ass taunting and Shiori evilly smile as she rammed her cock to Miwako's pussy.

**-Thirty minutes later-**

Pounds between flesh as Shiori continue ramming Miwako's rear as she slapped her ass which jiggle while she moaning and drooling down on to the floor. She grabbed Miwako's breasts as she fiercely grope them which Miwako moan more and more.

"Miss Hazama, you're AMAZING!" She said it outload and she make pervy face then her tongue came out with drool lining her mouth as Shiori keeps thrusting her pussy.

**-Thirty minutes later-**

Shiori sitting on her chair and Miwako also sitting reverse on her lap as she fondling her breasts. "Is my cock yummy, Miwako?" She said her name which Miwako moan. "Yes, your cock is _very juicy~!_ Please don't stop! Fuck me! Fuck me MORE!"

Shiori grinned as she lift Miwako's under knees then thrusting her cock to her pussy more which Miwako moan loudly. They continue pounding on-and-on.

"Miwako, I think I'm gonna cum!" Shiori said panting as Miwako replied. "Me too, Shiori, let cum together!"

"As you wish!" Both of them shouted together as she now bursts a lots and lots of milk/semen to Miwako's pussy dripping out. They panted and Shiori catching Miwako as she laid her on to her arms resting. She look at Shiori with a smile. "Thank you for the lunch, Shiori."

Shiori also smile as well. "Your welcome, Miwako." She lean on to her lips and they kissed together.

**End: ****_Lemon scene_**

Unknown to them, they were watched on a key hole by manga artist maid Ai Miori, she watched them the whole time while watching her panties were wet. She has a secret, she was secretly in love of Shiori Ryoko Hazama and she walk away from office with blush on her face.

'She wouldn't mind to share?' She mentally said with pervy smile on her face.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N:** I'll continue the next chapter.


	3. Interlude and Omake

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Harry Potter_ or _Young Justice_.

**Pairing:** FutaFemHarry Potter x Harem.

**-x X x-**

**Interlude: Revelation and Inheritance**

**Gringotts Wizarding Bank, London, United Kingdom**

15 years have passed since she was adopted by Ryoko-Hazama Family. His adoptive father, Koichiro Hazama, who was a Lieutenant General of the Japanese Self-Defense Force and he show/tour her around the JSDF military base when she was 6-years old and every military personnel welcome her with open arms, she even met the lazy otaku, Itami Youji, who was a friendly man and he even tried to show his collection to her, but the newly soldier name Shino Kuribayashi beat him since she didn't want him to corrupt the general's daughter. Hazama himself who was overprotective to his adoptive daughter order Itami, a 100 laps around the base which turned him into Orochimaru-pale like. Her adopted father is from an Ancient and Noble Samurai line of the Hazama Clan from the Age of Feudal Japan, his ancestor Kurogane Hazama a lowly samurai who fought side to his daimyo and rose the ranks then later on he become the founder of Hazama Clan.

Her adoptive mother, Mikado Ryoko-Hazma, who was a witch doctor to both muggle and magical, she even tour her to Magical Kyoto where witches and wizards from foreign countries that travel there. She even encounters many magical creatures even meet youkais Kitaro and Medama-oyaji, the members of the Ghost Tribe which they are good folks. She befriend a young youkai kitsune named Kunou, daughter of Yasaka, the Head of Kistune Clan and Leader of Youkai.

But Mikado had a secret while Shiori and Koichiro had no idea as she tells them that she's an alien from outer space at first it was a joke, but she was serious as she explained to them that her full name: Mikado Ryoko-Hazama Jurai, adopted daughter of Devil Princess Seto Kamiki Jurai, and Princess of Royal House of Jurai. She was an orphan when her family were murdered and her home planet attacked by pirates until the arrival of the Juraian Imperial Fleet that destroyed every last pirate ship and Seto herself found her which makes her the last of her kind as she decided to adopt her. For many years, Mikado studied every knowledge from other planets until she wanted to study on Earth and Seto allowed her which was surprised her until she tells her find herself a man and gave her grandchildren to spoil which turned her face bright red. Many years have passed, she graduated from muggle and magical schools then become a valedictorian until she meets Koichiro Hazama, a muggle soldier of JSDF and rank Major. One day, they've dine on a restaurant and he propose her of an engagement ring which she accepts it and she wore it. The reaction of Koichiro and Shiori didn't change a bit as they accept her and love her for who she is which she loves them back. Mikado decided to present her husband and her adopted daughter to her family at Okayama Prefecture which they were welcome and Seto decided to inspect them which her hobby as a matchmaker which Mikado stops her. Washu, the Greatest Scientist of the Universe using her inventions to removed the fragment of Voldemort's that stuck on Shiori's forehead and she suceeded as she have plans for the soul. (**A/N:** I feel sorry for Voldemort's shard soul. . . NOT! Bwahahahahahaha~!)

At the age 15, Shiori received an owl courier from Gringotts Wizarding Bank of Tokyo Branch and a message that carried on it as she reads it the contents that she must go to the Gringotts Wizarding Bank of London Branch, Daigon Alley to receive her inheritance and it says that she must bring her family as witnesses.

"Shall we begin." Griphook, a goblin employee of Gringotts Wizarding Bank London Branch and account manager of the Potter Vault, who now brought the documents/will to give the rightful owner, Claudia Reyne Potter who was now Shiori Ryoko-Hazama, not the spoiled brat Rupert James Potter the so-called _Boy-Who-Lived_ which makes him vomit as he clearing his throat and began reading the document.

_**Shiori Ryoko-Hazama Jurai**_

**Former name: **_Claudia Reyne Potter_

**Titles:**

_King/Queen of the Most Noble and Ancient House Pendragon_

_Princess of Royal House Jurai_

_Lord/Lady of Hazama Clan_

_Duke/Duchess of the Most Noble and Ancient House Gryffindor_

_Duke/Duchess of the Most Noble and Ancient House Ravenclaw_

_Duke/Duchess of the Most Noble and Ancient House Hufflepuff_

_Duke/Duchess of the Most Noble and Ancient House Slytherin_

_Lord/Lady of the Most Noble and Ancient House Peverell_

_Lord/Lady of the Most Noble and Ancient House Potter_

_Lord__/ Lady of the Most Noble and Ancient House Black_

_Lord/Lady of the Most Noble and Ancient House Emrys_

_Lord/Lady of the Most Noble and Ancient House Malfoy_

_Lord/Lady of the Most Noble and Ancient House Le Fay_

**Properties:**

_Castle Camelot, UK_

_Godric's Hollow, UK _(status – destroyed)

_Grimmauld Place, UK_

_Slytherin Manor, UK_

_Ravenclaw Villa, UK_

_Castle Gryffindor, UK_

_Hufflepuff Manor, UK_

_Castle Peverell, UK_

_Hazama Manor, Japan_

**Items:**

_Sir Luckless' Sword of Judgement_

_Resurrection Stone_

_Cloak of Invisiblity_ (status – taken by Albus Dumbledore)

_Diary of Jericho Cross_

**Total Magical Account: **_255.5 billion Galleons_

**Total Muggle Account:** _330.9 billion Pounds_

After reading the will, the muggles, the youkais, the Juraians except Seto who was calm, and the goblins widen their plate-size eyes. As for Shiori well. . .

*Thud!*

She fainted on the floor with her eyes swirl in shock of her inheritance while her family and friends ran to her while Seto just cover her fan on her mouth which she smile and giggle. "My, my, this day is very interesting."

Four hours later, she woke up on a couch as she sees her family and friends with relief faces as she now seriously talks to the account manager that she renounced the Potter name and title since her former family can have it for all she care as they delusionally follows that so-called Lord of Light Albus Dumbledore and she asks to make a new vault and new keys under the name of Ryoko-Hazama Jurai for her family and trusted friends.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Omake #1: Why you. . . (Part 1)**

(One-shot crossover Archangel x The Simpsons)

"Why you baldy bastard!" Homer Simpson strangling Lex Luthor, CEO of LexCorp, archenemy of Superman, and member of the Light who insults Homer's favorite food: donuts. Homer continue strngling him as Lex struggle and wriggle his arms to get off from the fat man and his face turned blue.

**-x-x-x-**

**Omake #2: Why you. . . (Part 2)**

"Pfft, there's no such thing as magic." Kid Flash snorted while Shiori Ryoko-Hazama Jurai aka the Archangel was angered of Flash's protege for insulting Hecate, the Goddess of Magic, which she marched to the red and yellow mini-Flash sidekick.

"Why you LITTLE!" She rang his neck and began strangling the heretic which Wally was choking while everyone from heroes and villains just watched at the sidelines. Artemis who was eating some popcorn with butter on it who satisfied that Kid Flash got strangled by Archangel. Even news reporter record and broadcast to televisions, cellphones, and computers which the audience loves it.

-Underworld-

"Show that heretic whose boss!" Hecate angrily shouted and cheer to Shiori/Archangel who was strangling Kid Flash while Pain and Panic (from _**Disney Hercules**_) waving their banners and wearing t-shirts with a chibi Archangel on it. "Go, Archangel!"

Hades and Persephone sitting on their thrones watching the entertainment of the mortal world, Hades just drank his wine of Chardonnay on the goblet while his wife just ate some grape from Spain. Cerberus barking outloud since they like Archanglel as he waggling his tail in excitement. The Furies wearing cheerleader uniforms cheering Archangel.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Omake end**

**A/N:** I'll continue the next chapter.


	4. Preview

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**PREVIEW. . .**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you to Ala Caesitas!" Archangel/Shiori spread her arms showing new members to the army wearing helmet with symbol of Ala Caesitas on the forehead, hight-tech armor, and holding blaster rifles.

**(Scene change)**

"Batter up!" A clown girl swing her baseball bat to the Bialyan soldier's head as he fell down dead while two hyenas accompanied her were laugh to the dead soldier. "Hehehe~, what a rush!" She giggle as she stand the surrounding dead bodies of Bialya soldiers and scientists then she along the hyenas walk out of the military facility, once she's outside she took out a cylinder detonating device and she press it.

*BOOM!*

*BOOM!*

*BOOM!*

The entire military facility blown up while clown girl wearing glasses as she 'ooohed' while the hyenas laughing outloud. "I hope Miss Angie likes my _fireworks_! Hahahahahaha~!" As the explosion still continues.

**(Scene change)**

The Themysciran Queen of the Amazons standing at the balcony of her palace as she look at the night sky where star constellation forming an angelic warrior as her eyes widen. "Is this the sign?"

**(Scene change)**

A Caucasian male, with blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a suit and tie combination, varying in color. He's working at Galaxy Broadcasting System as he continue antagonizing the Justice League. "You know what I think! I wish-" Suddenly he farted loudly which it was broadcast while the watchers including the cameraman sncikering or laughing. "As I was saying-" He farted once again and it was louder. His cheeks turned red in embarassment. "If this is some s- Bulla blah, bulla blabity bulla bla! Blabity blab bulla blah! Kaa kaa poo poo. PEE PEE!"

**(Scene change)**

"Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth II have officially declare war on the terrorist Death Eaters, the Order of the Phoenix, and the rogue Ministry of Magic." The Prime Minister of the United Kingdom addressing both the nation and the parliament.

**(Scene change)**

"I did this for GREATER GOOD!" An old wizard arguing to the retired auror with mechanical eye as they glare each other.

**(Scene change)**

"Purge the muggles and we shall RULE SUPREME!" A resurrected bald and noseless wizard addressing his followers with loudly cheer.

**(Scene change)**

"They will see The Light." Seven black and white figures on the screen saying together.

**XXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
